jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Brisbane
Biography Born in 28 BBY, Noah "Bayonet" Brisbane was born to a middle class family of machinists in one of the smaller cities of the planet, and led a relatively dull life through his childhood and adolescent years. As he grew older, he learned the family trade of machine repair and metal working, and at the age of twenty, was running his fathers shop full time. During this period he led a normal life; being non force sensitive he was never recruited by any force using organizations, and with Firrerre being a warless world for some hundreds of years he was left alone by the planets military. Uninterested in galactic affairs, Noah continued this extraordinarily ordinary life till 4 BBY. In 4 BBY, thousands of Firrerreo were abducted from their home of Firrerre by the traitorous Firrerreo Hethrir; adults of all backgrounds and occupations, all above the age of twenty-five, were taken from their homes, frozen within suspended animation, and incarcerated on massive sublight passenger freighters bound for colonization beyond the known galaxy. Powerless to resist, Noah was stunned within his home, and put in suspended animation aboard one such freighter the "Lusanka". And, within the blink of an eye, Noah found himself waking thirtyfour years later; the ship he was on had been had suffered a collision with a piece of space debris, puncturing the hull. Following emergency protocol, the ship had woken the passengers so that they might escape through the escape pods. Hethrir of course had gone to lengths to deactivate the escape pods, and as air escaped the ship, suffocating the awakening Firrerreo, Noah himself stumbled blindly through the corridors looking for escape. Relief came in the form of a vac-suit, left behind by a careless engineer who had neglected to close an maintenance locker. Quickly putting the suit on, Noah tried in vain to find more suits for his suffocating kinsman; but it was no use. It started slowly, people started moving more sluggishly, groggily, but once it started it came faster still; one by one, Noah watched helplessly as four thousand Firrerreo suffocated to death before his eyes. And then it was over. All dead, Noah had moved about the ship, looking for a way to escape; escape proved far easier than imagined though. Upon collision, the ship had sent out a broadband distress call in imperial code; a code that garnered high scrutiny by the newly formed republic, who had only recently assumed power. Within twelve hours, Noah was rescued from the ship, and was being updated to the galactic standard; he was amazed - satisfied as well - to learn that the empire had fallen, and that the traitor Hethrir had been disposed of. Though, he couldn't understand why information about his people and planet were being withheld. Eventually, Noah was told the truth; the hive virus had utterly destroyed his race, leaving the entire planet in quarantine indefinitely. Noah was among an incredible few; among only a dozen who had escaped the passenger ships, and among only a few thousand who had been off world at the time. For all intensive purposes, his race, his culture, and his way of life were extinct. Rage filled Noah's heart; the traitor Hethrir was dead, his family was dead, the passengers were dead, everything was dead. He had no home, no family, no life. Only revenge. Declining the republics offer to reintegrate him with society, Noah took the credits oferred to him by the Republic and set out into the wider galaxy, intent on hiring someone to train him in combat, as well as to get him fully to speed on Galactic affairs. The man who answered that call, was Gek Skirata. A Mandalorian, Gek was a down on his luck freelancer who took jobs as they came; and while he wasn't truly fond at the prospect of training someone, the pay was enough to entice him. Training began immediately; and Gek's pupil took to his training so selflessly, so determinedly, that it genuinely impressed the aging warrior into adopting Noah as his son. Gek had rarely seen someone take to the art of combat with such a single minded focus, with such a rage as to make Gek question the wisdom of training the Firrerreo to fight, and in order to temper Noah's rage, Gek taught Noah the principles of the Mandalorian, of the six actions - the Resol'nare - and of clan, family, and war glory. He taught Noah about the culture, of their mindset, their past history, and of their leader the Mand'alor. Slowly, Gek worked to quell the rage in Noah, and to instill family - a Mandalorian family - into Noah. And slowly, Noah learned; he took to the six actions, learned to speak Mando'a, and learned the history and tactics of the Mandalorian race. Eventually, after ten years, Gek pronounced that Noah had learned all that he could learn from him, and asked what Noah would do to honor his heritage. In reply, Noah stated that he was goigng to hunt down the Starcrash brigade - the elite imperial unit responsible for unleashing the hive virus upon his home world. The ensuing hunt of these elite imperial soldiers took the better part of twenty years of tracking and killing, needing the combined skill of both Gek and Noah to hunt down all one hundred thirty two members of the unit. On the second to last member - very close to satisfying vengeance - the worst hapenned; Gek was struck in the throat by an errant blaster bolt, killing him instantly. Noah himself succeeded in killing their foe through an explosion, part of which caught Noah on his left side, blowing off his left arm. It was all in vain though - Gek died on the battle field, a true Mandalorian. Over the next fifty years, Noah would recover from his wounds, and track the last remaining member of the Starcrash brigade; the thisspiasian commanding officer Strahl, a former emperor's hand. Now a hundred and nine years old, Noah has involved himself in the coruscant police department, tracking Strahl into the coruscant underworld - now the leader of a criminal organization known as the Syndicate. Working with unlikely allies, as well as with police forces, Noah uses all the resources at his disposal to finally end a hundred year nightmare, and to destroy the last vestige of a bygone era. (Story continuing in universe) Military training